


It's You & Me

by jonesyslug



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT GOT ME- THE LYRICS OF KATE BUSH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: Eddie prays because that's the only way out of this, and he knows it's not turning out the way it's supposed to.





	It's You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> DENNIS CHRISTOPHER- who played Eddie in the 1990s miniseries- said that Eddie's favorite song was Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush and that it was stuck in his head the whole time he played Eddie, so naturally, I stuck that sucker on repeat and wrote this.
> 
> Put comment in my inbox? Yes?

"Don't you fucking die on me! That is not fucking fair, Richie!" Eddie screamed, holding Richie's limp body to his chest. He was getting blood all over himself and he didn't care. Richie had saved him. It wasn't supposed to be Richie. Richie wasn't supposed to die down here! Eddie hated himself for this. He was the weakest one. It was his turn to die, if anyone had to. If anyone had to, it was  _ him.  _ The way he'd just stood by earlier, when Richie needed him... And this time, when he'd finally stepped up, what good did it even do in the end? 

Richie coughed up blood, trying to say something, but he couldn't get it out. 

"Eddie, come on!" Someone shouted. 

"No! I'm not leaving him here!" 

He felt several pairs of hands try to pry him away from Richie, but he didn't let go. 

"We can't leave him down here, it wasn't supposed to be him!"

He started praying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd prayed, but he was praying now, with his eyes closed tight, holding onto Richie though his last breath had already left him. He prayed to any god that would listen. Every ounce of energy left in him, pouring from his fingers into Richie's skin as he prayed. 

_ Not Riche, not Richie, not Richie… _

A beautiful, searing pain started to swell in his chest. When he opened his eyes, the world was swirling around him, and Richie was above him, alive,  _ alive,  _ and screaming. Eddie felt relief wash over him as he settled into the enormous, all-consuming pain washing over him. 

_ I did it… _

He had taken on the burden. The pain he'd inadvertently forced on Richie had become his. It was over. The way Eddie had to fight against something every second of his life, the way he cried and feared things, all of it was over, and Richie was his prize. Richie would have a good life that Eddie could never imagine for himself. 

"Eddie, please!  _ Please, Eds!  _ Don't do- you can't die, Eddie!" 

Eddie reached up and touched Richie's face. He couldn't leave until he was sure it was real. Until he was  _ positive  _ he had fixed it. 

He felt tears on Richie's face, warm and wet against his cold skin, his stubble tickling Eddie's fingers. He was real, definitely real. His passion and his sorrow were real. Reality was cemented and Eddie had never felt this much joy within a single moment. Richie was alive. Richie was going to be okay. Richie-

_ But it's better this way… go live, Richie.  _

But he must not have said it, because Richie was leaning his head down onto Eddie's, whispering to him. 

"You can't do this… I love you, Eddie. I'm so sorry. I love you." 

Eddie was on the other side of it all now, there was no coming back, there was nothing left in him to push against the tide and make it out. He'd saved Richie, he was more sure than ever now that it had been what he was supposed to do. 

_ I love you, Richie.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IF I ONLY COULD  
MAKE A DEAL WITH GOD  
AND GET HIM TO SWAP OUR PLACES


End file.
